TOW Chandler's blind date
by BluEyes
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP!!! please rnr!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey people

Hey people! Merci beaucoup for the reviews on my last fic. This is another CnM fic, that's ur warning if u don't like them u can go away now. This is if London never happened. Rachel didn't catch up to Emily when they first met her, so Emily and Ross never got together, so basically Chandler and Monica never got together. (I have WAY too much time to think in the summer). So this takes place sometime in season 5 after Phoebe had the babies. Oh, and I don't own the characters or make any profit or anything. If I did I'd be rich by now….hehehe and pleaze review!!! Ok, on with the fic…..

"A blind date? You remember the last blind date you were on? It ended up being Janice," Joey said as Chandler hurried to get ready, "sorry about that by the way, but are you desperate?"

"Joey, look who you're talking to. Chandler and desperate are practically synonymous," Chandler said walking out of his room wearing khakis and a blue shirt, "besides, Mike said this girl is **really** hot."

"If she's so hot, why didn't he ask her out?"

"because he has a girlfriend," Chandler pointed out the obvious. 

"and your point is…." Joey said being himself.

"Yeah, I gotta go Joe, I told Mike I'd meet him in 10 minutes," Chandler said walking out the door.

~scene-some restaurant, not too fancy, but nice. There's also music and a few couples dancing~

"So Mike, tell me about this girl before they get here," Chandler said.

"Umm, well she works with my girlfriend, Jackie. She's a chef. I've really only met her once before so I don't know her that well," Mike trailed off.

"Do you know her name? Cuz the last time I went on a blind date it ended up being with my crazy, obssessive, ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah, her name's Monica," he said causing Chandler to almost laugh.

'Monica, hot, chef,' Chandler thought, 'nah, what are the chances?'

"Hey, there they are," Mike said looking up at the door. Chandler looked up and saw a tall blonde woman walking toward them. 'I wonder if that's her. Yeah, right, cuz life is just **that** good,' Chandler thought. His question was answered when he saw who was with her. Monica.(yeah, I know that was sooo predictable, but it's my story) Monica caught Chandler's eye and they both almost laughed about being set up with each other.

"Chandler, this is Jackie," Mike said refering to the blonde as Chandler shook her hand. "and this is Monica."

"Well Mon, I didn't think you'd ever go on a date with me," Chandler grinned at her.

"You 2 know each other?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, well only for like the past 10 years," Chandler answered, "She's one of my best friends, but I know that deep down she always wanted to go on a date with the Chan-Chan-Man," Chandler said winking at Monica.

"In your dreams," Monica teased back.

"My very wonderful dreams…"

"So is this going to be ackward or anything?" Jackie asked.

"Nah, we can handle it. I've been set up with worse people," Chandler answered.

"So I'm a bad person to be set up with?" Monica asked sarcatically, but Chandler didn't catch the sarcasm.

"NO! I just meant,"

"Save it for the real fights," Monica said with a laugh.

~Later, they're done eating~

"May I have this dance?" Mike asked holding his hand out to Jackie.

"Of course, excuse us," she added to Monica.

"Do you wanna dance?" Chandler asked Monica.

"Sure, why not," she said as he led her across the room to the dance floor.

(I can't think of a slow song to have play now, so I'm just gonna have it be "the way you look tonight" since Monica likes that song.)

Monica wrapped her arms around his neck as Chandler put his around her, placing one hand on the small of her back. He slowly brought them a little closer together.

"I love this song," Monica said softly.

"I know," Chandler answered and Monica gave him a look asking how. "What, you think I don't listen when people talk?"

As the song went on, they moveed closer and closer without realizing it. Soon, Monica's head was resting on Chandler's chest and his head was leaning against hers. Monica deeply inhaled and sighed. She loved the way he smelled and had once aske him what kind of cologne he used. He had blushed and said that he didn't wear any cologne. They continued to sway softly to the music. They'd both closed their eyes enjoying the moment.

Mike had been watching them dance and thought they looked more like a couple than friends and hated to ruin the momennt by interrupting them. "Chandler?" he said tapping Chandler on the shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt, but Jackies not feeling too well, we're gonna leave."

"Oh, OK," Chandler said snapping back to reality, "we should probably go too," he said to Monica.

"One more song?" she almost pleaded.

Chandler didn't need convincing, "OK."

~scene-they're walking home, it's kinda cold out~

"That could've been SO much worse," Monica said shivering.

"Yeah," Chandler agreed taking his coat off and putting it around Monica's shoulders, "usually my blind dates are horrible. Of course I've only really been set up by Joey. You'd think I'd learn."

"Thanks," Monica said, "I know what u mean," she shivered again. "God, it dropped like 20 degrees out here."

Chandler slipped his arm around he and rubbed her arm with his hand in an attempt to warm her up. She put her other arm around Chandler and they walked the rest of the way home making some small conversation, but mostly in a comfertable silence.

~scene-hallway between apartments~

"Well, I never thought I'd be saying this to you," Monica said, "but I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too. I'll give you a call, we should do this again sometime," Chandler used his after-date line.

"That line better not mean you're gonna start avoiding me and that you'll stop returning my phone calls."

"Women know what that line means? Damnit, I need a new line," Chandler joked.

Hey, it's only like 9, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Monica said walking into her apartment.

"Sure. Hey, how about,"

"NOT Die Hard," Monica cut him off and Chandler immediately shut his mouth.

"We're gonna watch a chick flick, aren't we?" Chandler whined and followed her into the apartment.

~Later that night, they're watching My Best Friend's Wedding~

Chandler looked down at Monica who was leaning against him. 'God she's beautiful. Why she's here at home with me on a Saturday night instead of on an actual date only God knows. I wish this was an actual date though. Then I could, WHOA Chandler. Don't go there. You're not supposed to think about her like that. Think about her like that again and no Baywatch for a month. Wait, NO! I didn't mean that! But she really shouldn't be here with me.'

Monica looked up at Chandler. 'He actually is cute. And smart and funny. He shouldn't put himself down so much. He should be on a real date, instead of here with me. I kind of wish this was a real date though. Oh my god! Where'd that thought come from? He has offered to be my boyfriend before, but that was just to cheer me up. Or was it? Err, stop thinking about him like this!'

~Later, the movie just ended~

Monica was laying across Chandler's lap with her head in his lap when the movie got over. "So," Monica broke the silence, "was that **so** bad?""

"Eh, it was OK for a chick fick, I guess," Chandler looked down and blue eyes met blue eyes. Their eyes stayed locked as Monica sat up. "So, I'd better go," Chandler said not meaning a word of it.

"Yeah, probably," She broke the gaze as Chandler walked toward the door. Monica thought about how in the movie she didn't realize her feelings for her best friend until he was getting married and it was too late. "Chandler."

"Yea," he turned around to face her/

"I was, I just, I," Monica's stutterind was cut off by a soft kiss from Chandler. It was barely more then a brush across the lips. Monica looked at Chandler shocked, not sure what had just happened.

"Oh my god, Mon, I'm sorry, I thought," this time Chandler was cut off with a passionate kiss from Monica. He knew that he should stop, but there was no way he'd ever convince himself to. It was too good. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hand through his hair. Chandler felt Monica's tongue enter his mouth and he knew that he wouldn't break the kiss for the world.

Monica had secretly wondered what it'd be like to kiss a sober Chandler since Joey's birthday when he had stuck his tongue down her throat. It was worth the wait. In that moment, she felt more than she'd felt with anyone else. She had literally gone weak in the knees and had to clutch on to Chandler for support. Something told her she should stop, that too much was at risk. But it felt so right. Without thinking, monica grabbed onto Chandler's shirt and pulled him toward her room. They moved into Monica's bedroom without breaking the kiss. Chandler finally pulled away and Monica was afraid he was going to leave. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" was all he whispered. Monica had never hear his voice so soft. Seeing the look in his eyes and knowing it was mirrored in her own, Monica nodded. 

That was all the reassurance Chandler needed. They immediately resumed kissing and moved toward her bed. Chandler layed her down on the bed, and neither of them stopped to think of what would happen come morning.

To be continued 

Please review!!!!thanx a lot!!!


	2. The next morning

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. Sad, I know. Oh yeah, my spell check is being all weird and I can't spell, so, sorry.

Monica woke up the next morning wondering whose arms she was in. 'Last night, blind date. Oh my god! I slept with a blind date. But it was Chandler. Oh my god I slept with Chandler! And it was amazing….probably nothing but a one-night stand, though.'

Chandler woke up and smiled at Monica who was still in his arms. 'God, that was incredible. She's probably going to think this was all a mistake though. I mean, it's me. And **her**. I so don't deserve her anyway. I hpe everything isn't screwed up now. And god, I hope this isn't a one-night stand,' Chandler thought and held her tighter in his arms,

When Monica felt Chandler's arms tighten around her she realized that he had to leave before Rachel got home. She looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past 8. Then her eyes me Chandler's and he smiled and kissed her. She hadn't planned on kissing back, but she couldn't not kiss him.

"Morning," he said.

"You better leave before Rachel gets home or there'll be a lot of explaining to do," Monica said.

"Yeah," he said getting out of bed and hurrying to get dressed. He knew she was right about Rachel, but her asking him to leave made him realize even more that she thought the night before had been a mistake. Before he left, he kissed her again, afraid that he might never get to again. "Bye," he said, forcing a smile and walking out the door.

"Oh my God," Monica said outloud and fell back onto her bed.

~*~*~*~*~

Chandler walked into his apartment to find Joey and a date eating breakfast. "Someone didn't come home last night," Joey said raising an eyebrow suggestively. "I take it the blind date was good?"

"Yeah. It'll probably be a one night thing though, she didn't really seem like she wanted more. She actually kind of seemed like she regretted last night," Chandler trailed off realizing that he was still talking out loud. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower," he said to avoid any other questions that Joey might have.

~*~*~*~*~

Phoebe walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment as Monica was coming out of the bathroom from taking a shower. "So, Monica, how was the blind date last night?"

"Oh, well, you know," Monica said not sure how to answer Phoebe's question,

"You slept with him," Phoebe said using her psychic abilities.

Monica smiled, "Yeah," was all she could say.

"So…" Phoebe urged her to go on. When Monica didn't continue, she asked another question. "So, was it good?" 

"It was, it was amazing, but…I don't know. It just seems more like a one-night stand than something that's going to lead to anything."

Rachel walked in then, saving Monica from answering any more questions. Or for right then at least. "So, Rach, how was your date?" Phoebe asked.

Monica left the room before hearing Rachel's answer. She really needed to think.

~*~*~*~*~

Chandler tried to find Monica to talk, but she avoided him for the next 2 weeks. One night when everyone was eating at Monica and Rachel's, Chandler walked up behind Monica when she wasn't looking. "We really need to talk," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll come over later," she said. "I swear," she added off his doubtful look.

~*~*~*~*~

Monica paced outside Chandler's door thinking of what to say. 'I could just come out and say it. No, it's Chandler. Anything to do with commitment freaks him out. Oh, well, I'll think of something.' She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, 'here goes nothing.'

Chandler was standing by tht counter, obviously thinking too, when Monica walked in. He smiled, he didn't think she was actually going to come over. "Look, Mon," he started but Monica cut him off.

"Wait, can I just say something first?" she asked, trying to hide how nervous she was. After a few minutes of silence Chandler decided to say something.

"Mon, it's me. You can tell me anyth,"

"I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out, cutting him off.

Chandler's face went pale. "What?" 

To be continued……

Sorry that was so short!!! I'll make up for it with the next one, I promise!!!! Please review!!!


	3. All or Nothing

Heylo again people

Heylo again people! I'm not gonna keep saying that I don't own the characters, so u can just assume that I don't own them. Although u should NEVER assume, cuz when u assume u make an ass outta u and me. **Ass**ume. Get it? Hahahahmmm, that was really funny when my math teacher said it last year. I know this is predictable, but I like this kind of fic and I'm the one writing it so HA!!! Sorry, ne wayz…..on with it!! Where we last left off…..

"What?" Chandler needed to sit down. "Whoa, I wasn't expecting that. Is it…" he motioned to himself.

"If I am."

"But we used a condom."

Nothing's 100%," Monica said.

Chandler sat down and put his head in his hands trying to comprehend what was happening. "See, I was prepared for you to say that it was only a one night stand. I actually had everything I was gonna say planned out…" he paused, "but now,"

Monica cut him off, "Look, if you want to pretend that night never happened, that's fine with me. I can raise this kid on my own, I seriously don't mind. No one knows about us. No one has to," she looked up at Chandler. After he didn't say anything for a few minutes, Monica spoke up, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," he started, "I'm thinking, that I thought you knew me better then that," he paused again. "But if you did, you wouldn't have just said that," he walked over to Monica and took her hands looking her in the eyes and took a deep breath. "If you are pregnant, then I wanna be a part of this kid's life. And yours. Mon, I wanted to tell you that that night was amazing. And that, that I wanna be with you," he paused and she smiled, "I don't know what it is that I'm feeling for you, but I know that I can't ignore it. I thought that I could ignore it if you didn't feel the same. But I'm not sure that I could. And don't say we can go back to being just friends. Look at the last couple weeks, that's not a friendship, we aren't even speaking. Mon, I want you. I **need** you," he added in a whisper.

Monica looked down, not sure of what to say. She knew that he was right, that they couldn't go back to being just friends. At first that scared her, but her next thought scared her more. She realized that she didn't want to just be friends. Monica looked up with tears in her eyes and saw Chandler's eyes pleading her. "I want to be with you too," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Chandler immediately grinned and took her in his arms. They kissed deep and long, praying that no one would come in the door.

"Ross is gonna kill me," Chandler said after they pulled apart. "And how are we going to tell everyone?

"I really don't know," Monica said, "Let's just take this step by step. First step, pregnancy test."

Chandler took a deep breath. "Ok," he said and held his hand out for her to take.

"Now?"

"Might as well find out and get it over with," Chandler said as Monica took his hand, "Right?"

"Yea," she said as they walked out the door, "might as well."

~*~*~*~*~

Half and hour later, Monica and Chandler were back in his apartment alone. They'd decided to go back there because Joey was on a date so they were least likely to be interrupted. Chandler was sitting in one of the chairs with Monica in his lap. They sat there in silence, they had nothing to do but wait. 

Monica picked up the pregnancy test, but she couldn't look at what it said. She had no idea what she wanted it to say. Some might say that it was win-win if she didn't care, but she was afraid Chandler would freak out and leave if she was.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Chandler, who looked as nervous as she felt.

"So?" he asked.

"I can't look," she said with and uneasy laugh.

"Come here," he said and he wrapped his arms around her from the back and took the test. "Now we can both see it at the same time," he explained. He took a deep breath, "Ready?" he asked, but he was really giving himself more time.

He opened his hand so they could see what it said. Monica turned around to see what Chandler was thinking. They both had the same look on their faces, unsure of what they wanted. Then their eyes met and they smiled. 

"Congratulations, daddy," she said before kissing him. "Aren't you gonna freak out?"

"Oh, I guarantee I will freak out. Just give it time to sink in," he said with a smile.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Monica started to worry.

"I dunno, maybe we should get it over with soon," Chandler suggested, "Or, maybe we should run away and just call. Ross couldn't kill me if we called."

"Chandler, seriously."

"I know, sorry."

"Let's not worry about this right now," Monica said smiling suggestively.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Chandler said. Then he picked her up, causing her to gasp.

"Didn't see that coming," she said smiling.

"I didn't see a lot coming," Chandler said and carried her to his room.

~*~*~*~*~

Monica and Chandler decided to keep everything a secret for as long as they could until they found a good way to tell everyone. They spent the next 3 weeks "doing laundry" a lot and spending every minute they could get together. Everyone knew that Monica had a secret boyfriend, but no one knew who.

Joey walked into his apartment one morning at 11 after his previous night's one-night stand. When he saw that Chandler wasn't up, he wondered why, Chandler was always up by then. He decided to peek in Chandler's room to see if he was even home. He opened the door a crack and saw that there was a woman in bed with him. 'Ni-ice. I didn't even know he had a date last night. Wait. Was that Monica?' he looked back into Chandler's room, and realizing that it was Monica, gasped loudly causing Chandler's eyes to pop open.

"Don't. Freak. Out," he whispered to Joey.

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD! You an Monica? Oh my god!" he yelled waking Monica up.

"Joey!" she gasped and pulled a sheet up, covering herself up.

"Oh my god, you two?" Joey started pacing around Chandler's room, "It just makes no sense!"

"Well, at least you're not freaking out," Chandler tried to joke.

"How? Wh-when?"

"Well," Chandler shifted in bed, all of a sudden aware of being naked, " ya know that blind date I had a little over a month ago?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Joey asked.

Chandler and Monica gave Joey a second to figure out what most people would have immediately comprehended.

"Ohhhh," Joey finally got it.

"There ya are," Chandler said.

"And we've been together pretty much since," Monica finished.

"Yeah, and if you wouldn't mind leaving, we're both kind of naked," Chandler said.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, sorry," Joey said walking out, "and congratulations."

A few minutes later, Monica and Chandler came out of his room. "Joey, could you **not** tell anyone about us?" Chandler asked.

"Well, I guess I can keep it a secret for a little while."

"Thanks, Joe, we just don't know how to tell everyone," Monica said.

"Yeah, I understand. Ya know Ross is gonna kiss ya, man," Joey said laughing.

"Yeah, but thanks for reminding me," Chandler said. "Public display of affection, look away Joe," he said and walked over to Monica to kiss her good-bye. "Bye, babe," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll come over later," she said kissing him once more before walking out the door.

Chandler stood there, just staring at the door for a few seconds before remembering that Joey was still there. He turned around to face Joey, and seeing the weird smile on his face, asked, "What's up, Joey?"

"You are so in love with her," Joey said.

"Well, I, umm, I don't know, I mean, well, I care about her **a lot**, and, umm," Chandler couldn't put it into words.

"And you've suddenly become unable to form a complete sentence?"

~*~*~*~*~

"So," Rachel asked as Monica walked in, "How's your secret boyfriend?"

Monica just grinned, "Words cannot explain," was all she said.

"Well I want to meet this guy that you're so obviously crazy about. And if he's so great in bed I want to see this guy for myself. Big feet, if ya know what I mean?" Rachel trailed off. (true story, in one of my friend's health classes one year, a guy asked what it was with girls and guys having big feet. LOL, I would've loved to see the teacher's reaction)

"OK, already. SOON," Monica said and Rachel raised and eyebrow at that. "I **promise**."

~*~*~*~*~

For their two-month anniversary, Chandler decided to take Monica out for dinner. Or at least he was pretty sure that it was their anniversary. It was two months after they had slept together, not technically when they had gotten together, but it was when their child had been conceived, so he chose to ignore the two weeks Monica had avoided him.

Joey made sure that everyone was busy that night so that Chandler and Monica wouldn't be interrupted. "Hey," Joey said walking in as Chandler walked out of his room in a nice suit (in my best friend's words "DAMN, he looks HOT!!!" LOL, maybe u had to be there, she said it all of a sudden out of no where when we were watching friends once) "Everyone's gone over there if you want to go over now," Joey said.

"Thanks, Joe," Chandler said walking out the door.

Chandler walked into Monica's apartment holding a dozen roses, "Mon?"

"Just a sec," she yelled from her room. A few minutes later, she opened her door and Chandler's jaw almost dropped. She was wearing a knee length red dress with spaghetti straps and had her hair up in a twist. "I just have to get my shoes on and I'll be ready," she said walking over to him.

Chandler handed her the roses, "They're beautiful," she said kissing him.

"Almost as beautiful as you," he said kissing her again, "but not quit, they've got way too much competition." Monica blushed and turned around to find a vase so Chandler wouldn't see, but he did anyway,

Dinner was nice, Chandler took her to her favorite restaurant. He thought that was an advantage to knowing her for like 10 years before they ever got together. He knew everything about her, almost better then she knew herself. He could read her like a book. After dinner, they went back to Monica's.

Monica stood out on the balcony thinking before Chandler came out. She was still worried that eventually Chandler would go all, well, Chandler, and freak out about everything and leave.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered in her ear walking up behind her.

"Hey, she said turning around to face him. She looked into his eyes and all of her worries disappeared. She hugged him and they stood there for a minute in each other's arms, just enjoying the closeness of the moment.

Chandler pulled back a little so that he could look her in the eyes. "I love you," he said for the first time.

Monica smiled, "I love you too." And then they kissed and slow danced to a song that only they could hear.

To be continued……..

Please review!!! I luv feed back, well only good feedback, but whatever. ;) 


	4. I have something to tell you....

Hi again!! I'm really bad at summaries, so read the other parts. I don't think this part is that good, it's kinda short, but oh well. 

"We really need to tell everyone," Monica said, bringing up what they both wanted to put off forever. "I mean, it's really fun sneaking around, but I can't hide that I'm pregnant forever."

"Yeah. We need to just get it over with."

"I could fix dinner tonight and have everyone come over and tell them then."

"What're we gonna say?"

"Just let me handle it," Monica said.

"Ok, just **please** don't let Ross kill me," he said leaning in to kiss her. Just as they started to get into the kiss, the door opened and they jumped apart..

"Hey Rach," Monica said forcing a smile.

"I have had **the** worst day," Rachel started as she sat down on the couch. Chandler and Monica sat at the other end and Monica cuddled up to him. She was glad they had always sat like that. If they had to hide, then at least she could be close to him. They sat pretending to listen to Rachel's complaints, but really trying to think of a way to tell their friends about them.

~*~*~*~*~

When Monica asked everyone to come over for dinner, they all just figured that it had something to do with her secret boyfriend. Rachel hoped they would get to meet him, after over 2 months, she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Nervous?" Chandler asked Monica as she was cleaning up after dinner.

"Kinda," she said back.

"I could kiss you for good luck, that would really get the conversation started," Chandler joked.

"Wine?" Rachel asked holding out 2 glasses for Monica and Chandler.

"Sure," Chandler said at the same time that Monica said, "No thanks."

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

Monica dodged the question by walking into the living room. "Actually, since you're all sitting down now, I think I'll tell you what it was that I needed to tell you," she took a deep breath and looked around. There were five sets of eyes urging her to go on. She saw Chandler's last and he gave her the courage she needed. "OK, God, I just need to say this," she paused again, "I'm pregnant."

The room was filled with questions, "Who?" "When?" "How long?" "What'd you say?"

"Wait you guys, 1 at a time," Monica tried to be calm.

"Your secret boyfriend?" Rachel asked. Monica nodded. "Do we get to meet him? I mean, what's gonna happen?"

"Yea, you get to meet him. And I know you'll at love him," Monica said smiling at Chandler.

"Well, who is he?" Ross asked impatiently.

Chandler stood up and walked up behind Monica and wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand on her stomach and kissing her neck. Monica placed her hand on his and they looked up to see what their friends were thinking.

Joey smiled, happy that he didn't have to keep a secret any more. Rachel and Phoebe were sitting in awe. Ross looked like he was going to kill some one.

"You knocked up my sister?" he said getting up off the couch and walking over to them.

"Yeah, but he's still here," Monica said, her eyes begging Ross to be happy for them.

"I just, I don't know what to say," Ross said.

"Congratulations!" Rachel said getting up to hug them to cut the tension.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Phoebe and Joey said getting up.

"Dud! Why didn't you tell me?" Joey said hugging Chandler.

They all hugged and congratulated the couple while Ross stood watching, still not sure what to do. Ross walked over to Chandler, who swallowed hard, not sure what he would do to him.

"Congratulations," was all he said before hugging him.

Chandler loudly exhaled, "I think I forgot to breathe for a minute there."

"So," Rachel said as they sat back down, "When'd it happen? How?"

"Umm, we were actually kind of set up together on a blind date," Monica started as Phoebe asked another question.

"How far along are you?"

"10 weeks."

"10 weeks and you never told me?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I found out about them a month ago and they didn't tell me she was pregnant," Joey argued.

"You knew!?!" Rachel and Phoebe yelled at the same time.

"I'm her brother and I didn't even know!" Ross yelled.

The four of them argued as Monica walked over to where Chandler had sat down on the couch. She sat down on Chandler's lap and kissed him. "I am so glad that I can do that," she said relieved.

"Me too," Chandler said kissing her again. They continued to talk, not realizing that the other four people there had stopped fighting.

"Aww, look how cute they are," Phoebe said. The four of them sat watching them until the couple realized they were being watched.

"Shouldn't you have freaked out by now?" Joey asked.

"Oh, I'll freak out eventually," Chandler said, "but I won't leave," he added softer causing Monica to smile.

Everyone continued to talk, mostly about Monica and Chandler. Chandler looked down and saw that Monica looked like she was about asleep. "Hey babe," he whispered kissing her forehead, "wanna go to bed?" She just nodded.

"Hey, sorry to leave you, but we're gonna go to bed," Chandler said as he got up. Everyone said their various good-nights as they walked into Monica's bedroom.

"They're doing everything in the wrong order," Phoebe said, "but they are so gonna last forever."

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel asked.

"Well, first of all, I'm psychic. Second of all, they've been best friends for like 10 years, and third of all, ya know….I'm psychic," Phoebe answered. "Just believe me, they're forever."

To be continued…..

Sorry that was kinda short….I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to write the next part….vacations and stuff. Please review!!!! Oh yeah, and 1 question, how old do you think I am based on how I write? Just wondering…. Ok I'll go away now…..


	5. It'll be fine

Hey

Hey! I'm back! Woo-hoo! So anyways here's the next part~

'Aren't you ready yet?" Monica asked walking into Chandler's apartment, "I told my parents we'd be there by 5."

"Yes, I'm ready," Chandler said coming out of his room. "Do your parents know I'm coming?"

"Well, kind of. They know my boyfriend's coming, they don't know that's you. Oh my god, what if they," Monica's worrying was cut off with a kiss from Chandler.

"It's gonna be fine," he said looking her in the eyes, "trust me."

They decided to rent a car to drive to her parents'. It was actually Monica's idea, she said that if they drove they could just leave whenever her mom started getting on her nerves.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Monica asked while they were driving.

"No, I need to call them. My mom will probably be happy to be a grandmother. And my dad," Chandler paused, "will probably also be happy to be a grandmother."

Monica rubbed his thigh reassuringly. "Doesn't sound worse than my parents. Would you rather have my mom?"

Chandler pulled into their driveway, "Any last requests?" he joked. Off Monica's look he added, "I'm kidding. Honey, it'll be fine."

"What if she can tell? I mean I'm starting to show and I don't want her to know before I tell her," Monica said worrying. 

"It'll be fine, seriously," Chandler said opening Monica's car door. "C'mon," he held out his hand to her, which she took and they walked toward the house.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Monica yelled opening the door and walking in.

"There's my harmonica," Jack said walking in hugging her.

"Monica, dear," Judy hugged her, "have you gained a little weight? Where's that boyfriend you told us about?"

"Mom, Dad, you already know Chandler," Monica paused, "my boyfriend."

"Seriously Monica," her mother said.

"She is serious," Chandler walked over and put his arm around Monica.

"Oh my god," Judy said, "I wasn't quite expecting that."

As they sat down to dinner, Monica decided that it was as good of time as any to tell her parents that she was pregnant. "I actually have something else to tell you guys," she said after they were all eating.

"Is it about your job?" her mother asked.

"Uh, no," Monica said and took a deep breath. She looked at her parents and saw a questioning look on both of their faces.

"Are you OK?" her dad asked concerned.

Monica paused and felt Chandler squeeze her hand under the table. "I'm pregnant," she finally said.

"What?" Judy asked. "How long have you two been dating? I mean, assuming it's Chandler's."

Chandler couldn't help but glare at her, "Yes, it's mine."

"I mean, have you even thought about this? A baby's a drastic life change. Are you even ready for this? Do you have anything planned?" Judy kept talking.

"Would it kill you to be happy for me for once in your life?" Monica said getting up from the table and running upstairs.

Chandler looked around and sighed before going after her. "Mon?" he said walking into her old room. She was laying on the treadmill that was now in there. She had one hand on her stomach and had tears in her eyes. "Oh Mon, don't cry," Chandler walked over to her.

Monica sat up and Chandler sat down next to her. "I seriously don't think that she has ever been happy for me. She seems to think that she needs to make my life a living hell."

"Are you happy right now? I mean, other than with your mom, are you happy?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded. "Then screw her. If she can't be happy for you, hen just screw her."

Judy had gone upstairs after them, but Jack followed her and told her to leave them be. They stood outside of Monica's room. The door was open a crack, so the could see them, but they couldn't hear what they were saying.

Judy saw Monica smile. "I wonder what he's saying to her," Judy whispered. She watched as Chandler kissed Monica on the lips, then kissed her stomach. Then he wiped her tears away as he said something that mader her laugh.

"I don't know," Jack said, "but they're gonna be fine."

"Ready?" Chandler asked helping Monica up.

"Yeah," she said smiling at him.

They walked out of the room hand in hand. Judy and Jack were standing at the top of the stairs talking, waiting for them.

"Monica, I'm sorry," her mom apologized, "I was just kind of shocked. And I just wanted to say, congratulations," she said hugging her.

"Yeah, congratulations, sweetheart," her dad said hugging her.

"And I was wondering if you'd still like to stay for dessert. I'd understand if you don't, but we'd like you to," Judy said.

"Sure," monica said and put her arm around Chandler.

"I love you," he said kissong her on top of her head.

"I love you, too."

They all ate dessert talking and just making casual conversation. Chandler smiled at the fact that Monica's mother could actually be happy for her. 'It'll be fine,' he thought when he felt Monica squeeze his hand. 'just fine.'

"That actually went pretty good," Monica said on the drive home, "it could've been so much worse."

"Hey, that's what you said on our first date," Chandler said and Monica smiled at the fact that he had actually remembered that. "Your mom might've been right about something though. There is a lot we haven't thought of."

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know. Where we're going to live for one," Chandler said thinking.

"My apartment?" Monica asked and Chandler nodded, "Rachel will move out if we ask her to."

"Are you going to work? Or like how soon would you go back to work after the baby's born?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Would we need the money?"

"I don't know. How much money do you have in savings?"

"Don't look at me, I'm broke," Monica said.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how much I have," Chandler paused, "but it's like $20,000 or something."

"Are you serious?" Monica asked. "How? I mean, you've pretty much been paying both your and Joey's share of the rent and you replaced all your furniture when it got stollen…"

"Well, guilt money from my parents. It kind of pays, literally, not to see them ever. And I'm way over paid for doing practically nothing, so, yeah."

"Ok, so we're ok if I atleast don't work for a little while."

"Yep, we'll be fine," Chandler said smiling at Monica.

"Stop saying that, you're making me nervous."

"Sorry, don't be nervous," Chandler said and then grinned and couldn't help but add, "It'll be fine."

To be continued…..

That was shorter then I was gonna have it be, oh well. Anywayz please review! I really appreciate it!!! Oh yea, and I asked how old you thought I was, so if you care, I'm 14. So if I ever sound like I have no clue what I'm talking about, well, it's pretty much cuz I have no clue what I'm talking about, so just smile and nod.~


	6. Waiting to happen

I'm going to skip a few months cuz this could go on forever. Chandler moved in with Monica and Rachel moved into Chandler's old room and I don't care if this is all going too fast cuz it's my world!!! Bwahahaha I have the power to do that!!! I also have the power to kill off whoever I want, but I'm not gonna cuz then it'd be sad. :*( but I could if I wanted to so there, ha! *clears throat* Moving right along…. Monica's about 6 months pregnant now….Ok, on with it~ 

"Hey could you hand me a paintbrush?" Chandler asked Ross. They decided to paint Rachel's old room and turn it into a nursery as a surprise for Monica. They decided not to find out if it was a girl or a boy, so they decorated it so it could be for either. Rachel helped them since they had no clue what to do to make it look cute.

"Hey, do you guys wanna take a break and go have coffee, the smell of this paint is kind of getting to me," Joey said.

"Yeah, sure," Chandler said, "I'll clean up a little and meet you guys down there."

"Ok, bye," Joey and Ross said waling out of the room.

Chandler looked around and it finally hit him. "Oh my God," he said, "I'm gonna be a father. Oh, need to sit down," he said to himself sitting down in the rocking chair they had got. "Oh, God, I can't do this. But I have to. I just need to get out of here and talk to Ross and Joey."

Chandler walked out of the room as Rachel walked into the apartment. "Aren't you supposed to be shopping with Monica or something so she doesn't come home till we're done?"

"No, Phoebe is, I had to work today. Are you OK?" she asked seeing his worried look.

"I don't know," Chandler said sitting down on the couch, "I don't know. It just kinda hit me while we were painting, that I'm gonna be a dad. I can't be a dad. I don't know how to be a dad. I never even really had a dad."

"Chandler, you'll be fine," she said sitting next to him. "Seriously, You are like the sweetest guy I know, you're gonna make a great dad."

"But how do you know that? I mean, I babysat for Ben once and me and Joey left him on a bus. How do you know that I'm not gonna screw up?"

"Well, for one, you have Monica, and she's, well, Monica," Rachel said, "and you've grown up since you and Joey lost Ben. You're **not** gonna screw up."

"Thanks, Rach," Chandler sai, "Maybe you're right."

"And hey, if you do screw up a little, so what. Who isn't just a little screwed up, and if they couldn't blame it on their parents who could they blame it on?"

"Very true," Chandler said laughing, "Well, I was gonna go have coffee with Joey and Ross, want to come?"

"Sure," Rachel said, "I'll be right down."

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, honey," Chandler said as Monica and Phoebe walked in.

"Hi sweety," Phoebe said.

"And hi to you too, Mon," he said walking over and taking her bags from her, "you shouldn't carry anything heavy."

"They're not," Monica said, not sure if she found him sweet still or annoying.

"oh, hey, I have something to show you," Chandler said, "Close your eyes and don't peek," he said and lead her over to Rachel's old room after she closed her eyes. "Ok, open them."

"Oh my god, you guys," Monica said looking around. Ross, Joey and Rachel were standing inside of the finished nursery.(Ok, I have no clue how to make this look, so imagine it however floats your boat, err, I hate that saying, one of my friends got me in the habit of saying it.) "Thank you guys sooo much, it's great," she said kissing Chandler before hugging everyone else.

"There's somethings we still need to get," Chandler said, "but we got some furniture and stuff. And Rachel helped us pick out the wall paper and stuff cuz, well, three guys aren't the best decorators."

"Well, it's perfect," she said kissing him again. The started getting a little too into the kiss then they should with four other people in the room.

"I so don't need to see that," Ross said walking out of the room as they kept kissing.

"Ya know what? I don't really need to see that either," Rachel said leaving.

"I don't mind seeing it," Joey said and Phoebe hit him in the back of the head.

"We get the point," Phoebe said leaving and pulling Joey with her, "we'll leave."

"Now that we're alone, I'd pick you up and carry you to our room, but…"

"Yeah," monica said laughing, "C'mon," she said playing with the collar of his shirt and pulling him toward their room.

~*~*~*~*~
    
    "I really don't wanna be here," Monica said. They were at her mom's birthday party.

"I know, I feel like 20 years too young to be here," Chandler said.

"I doubt anyone would notice if we left now," she said. They were standing in the corner of the room and no one had really noticed that they were there. "Oh God, no," Monica said turing around.

"What?"

"Richard's coming over here."

"And turning around made you disappear, now he's not coming over here," Chandler said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No."

"Hey Monica," Richard said walking up to them. "I haven't seen you for a long time. Wow, your parents didn't tell me you were pregnant."

"Yeah, well…" Monica couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You didn't get married without telling me too, did you?"

"No," Monica said.

"So then who are you with?"

Chandler cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Hi."

"You and Chandler?"

"That's what the clearing my throat ans saying 'hi' was saying," Chandler said, "and makes sense considering that I'm the one here with her."

"Oh, I just figured, never mind," Richard said.

"You just figured what?" Monica asked.

"Well," Richard said not sure why he had gone over to talk to his ex-girlfriend, "I figured that your boyfriend left when he found out you were pregnant and Chandler stepped in." 

Chandler smiled, "I think that that was some how a compliment to me," he said, "so, thanks, I think."

"Yeah. It was nice seeing you again, Congratulations," he added before walking away. The truth was Richard had come to the party hoping that Monica would be there. He was still in love with her and had planned on telling her, but when he got there he'd seen that he was too late. He'd been stupid enough to let her go before, he had no right to get her back. She loved someone else. And it was someone that he really liked too. And it wasn't just anyone else, it was one of her best friends.

Chandler and Monica both stood there think about what Richard had said. Chandler was touch that someone would think that of him, his friends were kind of surprised he'd stayed when it was his kid. But it did make sense. And the more he thought about it the more he realized that it was something he probably would have done.

Monica thougt Richard was right, that Chandler would have stepped in in that situation. All of her friends would have been supportive, but she could see Chandler being the one that got way too overprotective of her and him being the one there when the baby was born,

"Still wanna leave?" Chandler asked and Monica nodded. "Well, someone just said something about cutting the cake, we can leave after that."

"OK," she said taking his hand, happy that everything had worked out the way it had. 

"We need to thank Mike and Jackie sometime," Chandler said, obviously thinking the same thing Monica was.

"Yeah," Monica agreed, "Hey, did you know they broke up?"

"Really? No," Chandler said, "Well, you thank her, I'll thank him." Chandler remembered that he almost hadn't agreed to go on the blind date that night. He couldn't imagine if he hadn't. He wouldn't be with Monica now. Chandler shook the thought out of his head. 'We are together, that's all that matters,' he thought, 'and it would've happened sooner or later. It was just waiting to happen.'

To be continued…..

Please review!!! 


	7. Amazed

I'm back again. 8 hours in the Denver airport waiting to get on a plane cuz I was flying stand-by, ugh. NOT a fun day. But I'm home now, so, yay! I know ur excited. I'm gonna shut up now cuz I'm really tired and will probably say something stupid if I don't. I wrote this while I was on vacation and am typing it now, so any typos are cuz I need sleep…ok…

Monica woke up in the middle of the night, at first not sure why, but feeling another contraction she realized what it was.

"Chandler," she said trying to wake him up.

"mmhmm," he answered half awake.

"Are you ready to be a daddy?"

"Not really," he mumbled into the pillow, "but I have another month."

"No you don't."

"What?" Chandler asked, more awake than before.

"The baby's coming **now**," Monica said.

"What? You're not due for another month," Chandler said starting to panic.

"Baby's are born a lot earlier than the eighth month, calm down."

"Aren't I supposed to say that?" Chandler said getting out of bed.

They got dressed and Chandler looked at the clock. 4:30. Too early to wake anyone else up to tell them where they were going. He scribbled a note and left it on the table in case anyone came over and wondered where they were before he had a chance to call.

~*~*~*~*~

"Breathe, breathe, breathe," Chandler said coaching Monica through a contraction.

"Shut up, you did this to me," she said through cleanched teeth

"Hey, maybe you should call someone now," Monica said a few minutes later.

"What?" Chandler said sleepily.

"Call Ross or somebody, they probably want to be here."

"Yeah, I probably should," he said and yawned, "wow, it's almost 8 already. I think that now I'm supposed to say something like 'I'd gladly trade places with you' and then you'd say something like 'yeah right, you'd kill yourself after just having morning sickness'" Chandler said and Monica looked at him weird. "What?"

"You need to watch a few less movies on Lifetime," she said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go call Ross," he said and kissed her on the forehead, "be right back, babe."

"Ice chips?" Chandler said coming back into the room, "I called Ross and he said he'd call everyone else and that they'd be here pretty soon."

"Is my mom coming?" 

"Do you want her to come?"

"Why do you answer a question with a question?"

"You just did too!"

"Yeah, but," Monica was cut off by another contraction and reached for Chandler's hand.

~*~L8R~*~

"Ok, Monica" the doctor said, "we're going to start pushing now."

"WE? This is **not** a joint effort," she snapped back.

"Ok, Mon, push," Chandler said. Monica pushed and squeezed Chandler's hand a little too hard. He mouthed 'owww' but decided not to say anything out loud. "C'mon, Mon, you can do it."

"Easy for you to say, you're not doing anythig," she said leaning back and breathing hard, "God, I can't do this."

"Ok, just one more big push," the doctor said.

"I can't."

"Yes you can Mon, you're the strongest person I know. One more push and we'll have our baby," Chandler said softly.

Monica pushed again and a few seconds later they heard crying.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad, it's a girl," the doctor said and Chandler kissed Monica. They handed her to Monica wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She's so tiny," she said.

"and beautiful," Chandler added, kissing the baby, "just like you," he added and kissed Monica. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~

Chandler sat next to the bed watching Monica and the baby in the crib next to her bed sleep. He was amazed at the fact that he could love someone so much that he just met. When he heard her cry, he walked over and picked her up.

"Hey, shh. Don't cry. You don't want to wake your mommy up do you?" he said softly, rocking her. She wrapped her hand around his finger and his smile got biggger.

Monica woke up without Chnadler realizing it. She didn't want to say anythign, she was watching Chandler. Up to that moment she had still had doubts about him, but seeing him holding their daughter and the look of pure love on his face, she let go of every doubt she had had.

"Hey, you," Monica whispered not wanting to wake up the sleeping infant.

"Hey," he said, "we need a name."

"Yeah, we never really agreed on one, we thought we had another month."

"hmmm, names," Chandler said thinking.

"Britney?"

"eh, Morgan?"

"Jessi?" 

"Amanda?"

"Sarah?"

"Krysta?"

"Emily?"

"Jaqueline?"

"Kathy? Whoops, sorry," Monica said, "umm."

"Leah?"

"Mellissa?"

"I like Mellissa," Chandler said.

"Really? Mellissa Bing, sounds like a name," Monica said agreeing, "middle name?"

"Phoebe, because she named one of the babies Chandler."

"Hey, can we come in?" Rachel asked, opening the door a little.

"Yeah," Chandler said turning around. "OK, we would like you all to meet Mellissa Phoebe Bing," Chandler said smiling.

"I'm not good enough for a first name?" Phoebe asked, joking.

"ehhh," the baby cried on command.

"Well, **she** didn't think so," Monica said.

"And having the father's last name?I mean, how cliché," phoebe said.

~*~time lapse(don't ya love those?)4 months later~*~

"Chandler?" Monica said walking into their apartment. She wondered why he hadn't answered until she saw him and smiled. Chandler was asleep on the couch with Mellissa laying on his chest asleep. She stood there for a few minutes just watching them.

"Mon?" Rachel said walking in.

"Shhh," Monica said putting her finger up to her lips and motioning for Rachel to come over there.

"Awww," Rachel said seeing father and daughter asleep. "Hey, isn't today your anniversary?" Rachel whispered.

"Yea, Ross is going to watch Mel for us, actually, he's gonna be here pretty soon," Monica said, "I should probably wake them up, but I hate to disturb that."

"Here," Rachel said handing Monica her camera that had been sitting on the table.

"Thanks," Monica said taking their picture before walking over to them. She kissed the baby on the forehead before kissing Chandler on the lips to wake him up.

"Hey, blue eyes," she said when he opened his eyes. (one of my guy friends always says that to me and every time it's like *melt* I think he likes me, hehe)

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Chandler said sitting up without waking Mellissa up, "When's Ross getting here?"

"In like 5 minutes," Monica said

"I came over here to ask you something, Mon," Rachel said, "but I don't remember what."

"Well, don't come back later if you remember," Chandler said grinning.

"Yeah, I gotcha," Rachel said, "c-ya later guys," she added walking out the door as Ross walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'll be right back, I'm going to get her stuff," Monica said.

"She's been asleep for about half an hour," Chandler said and kissed Mellissa before putting her in her carrier and handing it to Ross.

"Ok," Monica said walking back into the room, "there's formula in her bag and she," Monica said but got cut off by Ross.

"I think I know what to do with a baby," Ross said, "I might even have a kid of my own lying around somewhere…"(I'm not sure if someone else has used that line before, sorry if u did, but hey, copying someone is the highest form of flattery, so, if that was you, be flattered!)

~*~*~*~*~

Monica and Chandler stayed at home and had a romantic candle-lit dinner that Monica had made, even though chandler had insisted they go out so she wouldn't have to cook.

"A whole year," Chandler said after they had finished eating.

"I know, it just doesn't seem like it, huh?"

"Yeah, everything's changed," Chandler said, "and if you had told me a year ago that this is what was going to happen, I would've laughed til I cried. The laughing would be because I wouldn't think you'd ever want me like that, the crying would be because I wouldn't think you'd ever want me like that and what I thought I'd be missing," Chandler paused and took Monica's hand, leading her into the living room. "We've done everything in the wrong order, but I don't think I could be happier. All I know, is that in the past year, I've been happier than I've ever been before. And Mon, I'm so in love with you. I love you so much, that it makes anything I've ever felt for anyone else, seem like nothing more then a crush. I never knew I could love someone so much," Chandler paused, "I love you and I can't think of anything else I want, other than to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the mother of my child. My best friend. The love of my life," Chandler's voice was barely above a whisper. He got a ring box out of his pocket as he got down on one knee, swallowing the knot in his throat in an attempt not to cry, " Monica, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said and pulled him up off his knee, passionatly kissing him. They stood in each other's arms, neither one wanting to ruin the moment.

"Wanna dance?" Chandler whispered.

"Mais oui, monsieur," Monica said smiling.

Chandler walked over to the stereo and put on the song "Amazed" by Lonestar. He took Monica in his arms as the song started, whispering the words of the song to her as it played.

Everytime our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

And baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me 

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone, or anything

I can hear your thoughts

And I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I;m amazed by you

"I love you so much," Monica whispered as they danced. Chandler kissed her softly on the lips, but it soon got deeper. They move toward their bedroom, and Chandler lay her down on the bed.

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby, you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time, every time

I wanna spen the whole night 

In your eyes

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

As they lay in each other's arms, both Monica and Chandler thought of how lucky they were. Chandler rolled over and started kissing Monica again. They made love and talked all night, once again not thinking about what would happen come morning, but this time not caring, as long as they were together. Just the two of them and their daughter, the rest of the world didn't matter. They were going to spend the rest of their life together.

That, was all they needed to know.

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

~*~*~*The end*~*~*~

Et voila! That's the end!!! Woo-hoo!!! Please review, you have to have some opinion if you've read the whole thing. I don't own the song "amazed" it's by Lonestar, but I'm saying that so I don't get sued or anything. But anywayz thanks for reading and thanks to all the people that review!!!~ 


End file.
